Fan11/Presentations/Union Games
Welcome to Union Games' presentation at the Fan11 Showcase! Day 1 The Unity We'd first like to start off by introducing our brand new home console: The Unity! Rather than focusing on a physical gimmick or appearance, the Unity focuses on the OS instead, and is meant for social interaction and communication while gaming. First, let's start off by examining the controllers. They look like normal ones, don't they? Well, they use color-coded buttons, rather than letters. This makes it easier to identify a button for those who are not used to a controller. These buttons can also change color through Settings, in case a player is colorblind. On the top of the controller is a speaker. This is used for voice communication during games. Instead of having to use a headset and mic, you instead speak through the controller. Sound also comes out from the controller, as well. Additionally, every controller has its own designated phone number. This means that the controller can also double as a telephone, so you can, say, order pizza while you're playing a match of Splatoon 2. You can also hook up with your friends in calls. This is how you can communicate with each other in game. Friends can be added through friend codes. You can also receive requests from people you've played with, so make some new friends! You can also text your friends. The controller is slower for typing, so we've made the Unity compatible with keyboards. Not only does this make it easier to type, it can also be used for games. This is better for computer gamers who may already be used to the keyboard controls of a game on their PC. Let's check out the menu. Menu Here is the Unity's menu. You can change your settings through the Settings icon, get the latest news about the games you play through the Mail section, and create parties, voice calls, or chatrooms in the Friends section. Additionally, you can create multiple profiles, much like on the Nintendo Switch. There are also numerous applications and features you can use on the Unity. Discord, Twitch, Facebook, Netflix, YouTube, and more can all be used. Each page can hold up to 6 applications, with the number of pages increasing the more you download. We've also partnered up with Twitch to allow you to be able to start livestreams through the Unity itself. More applications and features, such as Virtual Console, will be added at a later time. We'll be supporting a large number of games at launch, with most of them being ports. But don't fear, we'll have many exclusives coming out at both launch and after it. Thank you, and for the other game companies out there, we hope you'll support the Unity with your games. Feel free to ask questions in the comments below! Games kirby wt2.png|Kirby World Tour excursion3.png|Super Mario Excursion sploon2 unity.png|Splatoon 2 sizzle box3.png|Sizzle Pokemon Infinity & Zero Two new Pokemon games are coming to the Unity and Nintendo Switch! Welcome to Pokemon Infinity & Zero, the latest game in the Pokemon series! Please have a look at the game trailer. The trailer opens with a close-up shot of a nightstand with an alarm clock standing on top of it. The background is blurry, but it is obvious there is a bed with someone sleeping inside of it. The alarm clock suddenly rings and vibrates on the nightstand. The background is no longer blurry. We see the person in bed stretch their arms as a female shouts "Come on, you'll be late!" "Sorry, I'm just so tired..." says the person in bed, who has now gotten up, still in his pajamas. He walks downstairs and sits down at the table with his mother, who has prepared breakfast. We see PokePuffs and french toast on their plates, with berry slices scattered around the plate. "Today's the day," the mother says. "That you get your first starter Pokemon! I remember getting mine in this exact town. Oh, how I long to experience that joy again." "Yeah, I'm so excited!" the boy says. "Well, eat up. You have a long day ahead of you." The boy finishes breakfast and gets changed. He now wears a sunset tanktop, black shorts, and a trainer cap. He stands in front of the front door, and his mother opens it for him and he runs out. Just as he walks out, the screen turns to white. "Which one would you like, Tanner?" says a deep voice. Though we don't exactly get a name of this person, it is presumed to be the professor. The screen is no longer white, and it now shows a shot of the three Starter Pokemon of the game. "Meet Corura, Teddifry, and Herbivine!" says the professor. Tanner stares in awe at the starters. The scene quickly cuts to a shot of a sign that resembles the Las Vegas sign, except it says "Welcome to Glittering Los Cristales, Omera" rather than "Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas, Nevada". Then it cuts to a shot of a bridge that resembles the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, but is colored a light grey. A large purple laser beam appears from the sky and suddenly slices it in half. The camera moves to the right, towards the sky, to reveal a large spaceship floating in the sky, the thing responsible for the laser beam. We see a large V on the side of the spaceship. "We are Team Vortex... and we will never surrender!" says a voice, in a crazy, insane tone. "We seek the power of the universe's builders: Infinion and Xenone!" "We must stop them," says the professor. "Or else they'll find Infinion and Xenone and use their power to create a new universe where they rule over everyone else..." "Hah, you think you can stop us?" says the crazy voice. "I'd like to see you try, pathetic fools." We see a front shot of Tanner, who is visibly angry. He grabs a Pokeball out of his backpack, and just as he is about to throw it, the screen turns to white. And that's our trailer! Meet Corura, Teddifry, and Herbivine! Our Water, Fire, and Grass Starter Pokemon! Along with our Starter Pokemon, we'd like to reveal some other Pokemon you'll find in the new Omera region. Meet Cwombat and Wombattle! Meet the rodents of the Omera region! Cwombat evolves into Wombattle, and they're both Fighting-type Pokemon! NOTE: Wombattle's art was not made by me, but by my friend DigoBlaze12 (who is not on this wiki) Meet Hedgeshock! A cute, Electric-type Pokemon! Welcome to Omera! Our newest Pokemon region. Based off of the southwestern parts of the United States (California, Nevada, Utah, Arizona), this hot, sandy, and dry new region is full of more adventure and excitement than ever before! Explore new cities and more! And that's it for our Pokemon presentation! Comment down below on which Pokemon is currently your favorite! More information will also be revealed the next few days, so look out for that! Splatoon 2: Battle Royale A new Battle Royale mode is coming to Splatoon 2! Version 4.0.0, aka Splatoon 2: Battle Royale is the next major update coming to Splatoon 2, and is, in fact, the biggest update yet. Battle Royale mode A new area in Inkopolis Square has been opened: The Battle HQ. This is where you can play Battle Royale mode. In Battle Royale mode, you can play Solo mode, where you are alone, or Team mode, where you team up with 4 other friends. Here's how the lobbies look: Solo Team Location Chooser (prototype image) Once 50 players join, or if the timer is at 0, the game will begin. You'll start off with a view of the map. Here, you select a location to superjump to. The area you superjump to will be marked on this map with your Inkling's icon (which everyone can see). In Team mode, you can also use the "This way!" command if you want to let your teammates know where to superjump. Make sure to be quick, as you only have 30 seconds to choose your superjump location. Let the Battle Royale BEGIN! Much like Salmon Run, you'll immediately be superjumped to the location you chose. You start off with your equipped gear, a Splattershot Jr, Splat Bombs, but no Special Weapon. Be careful, as you only have one life. Crates are scattered around the map. Breaking them open can reveal lots of hidden goodies: *Weapons *Armor (from Hero Mode) *Special Weapons *Power Eggs Finding and breaking crates is crucial to your survival. Additionally, you can also find weapons also scattered randomly around the map, not just in crates. Oh yeah, let's talk about Power Eggs. Splatting enemies and crates can give you Power Eggs. What are they used for, you ask? Well, there are vending machines around the map. If you have enough Power Eggs, you can go to them and purchase the item they're selling, like armor or a weapon. Some "natural disasters" may occur while you're playing. Swarms of Salmonids may spawn and Octarians and crates may drop from the sky. Splatting these enemies also give you Power Eggs. Here's a list of natural disasters. *Salmonid Spawns - Spawns a random amount of Salmonids in a certain area. Boss Salmonids included. *Octarian Spawns - Spawns a random amount of Octarians in a certain area. *Supply Drops - Crates drop from the sky and land. *Splat Zones - Splat Zones may randomly spawn. Capturing them gives you rewards. *Rainmaker Spawn - A Rainmaker may randomly spawn. Destroying its barrier and obtaining it allows you to use the Rainmaker. Now, onto the Special Weapons. Most of them function the same, though some changes were made to a few of them to prevent them from being overpowered in this gamemode. *Tenta Missiles - Now has a maximum targeting range. This means you can't launch missiles at people across the map. *Sting Ray - Now has a maximum range. This means you can't hit people across the map. Once you use a Special Weapon, you cannot recharge it again. You must find another one. Finally, let's talk about the forcefield at the edge of the map. This forcefield slowly closes in, forcing players to move. Certain sides of the forcefield may move faster, however. If you're in this forcefield, you'll slowly take damage, and die if you don't get out. Last player/team standing WINS! Players will receive rewards based on which place they were in out of 50. Weekly Brawl Weekly Brawls are a new feature that also appear in the Battle HQ. Here, you can play a remixed gamemode that lasts for 7 days before changing. Winning Weekly Brawls can give you special rewards. Here's a list of different Weekly Brawls: 8-Player Salmon Run Double the players, double the fun, and double the Salmonids! 8-Player Salmon Run is the most chaotic Salmon Run has ever been! Ranks are not affected in this gamemode. Additionally, a custom map is made for this gamemode, which is much larger than normal Salmon Run maps. Rainmaker + Splat Zones The actual gamemode is Splat Zones, but there is a Rainmaker in the center of the Splat Zone. You don't need to use it or carry it anywhere, but it can give your team a huge advantage. Again, ranks are not affected. TBA Salmon Run Endless and Solo Splatoon 2: Battle Royale also adds an update to Salmon Run. There are two new options: Endless and Solo. In Endless, you try to beat as many waves as possible with your team. In Solo, you have to survive three waves all on your own. Day 2 Kirby World Tour A new Kirby game is coming... with a new survival twist! Introducing... Kirby World Tour! Kirby explores the cities of Planet Earth while trying to find a way back to Popstar in the latest game in the series! Please have a look at our trailer. "We see a view of Popstar from outer space, which then zooms into Dream Land. Kirby is having a picnic with his friends, which include Bandana Dee, Burning Leo, and Blade Knight. They're carrying food and drinks, then sit down and begin to feast. Suddenly, a giant vortex opens in the sky and begins sucking Dream Land in. We see Whispy Woods, pulled from its roots, get sucked into the portal. Then the Halberd and Meta Knight. Even King Dedede's Castle gets sucked into the portal, pulled from the ground. Bandana Dee plucks his spear into the ground and holds on tight, but it ultimately fails and he is sucked in. Dozens of familiar Kirby enemies and bosses, such as Burning Leos and Waddle Dees, are seen also getting sucked into portal. Finally, Kirby is the last one to enter the vortex. The scene then cuts to a birds-eye view of New York City. Suddenly, the vortex appears again. Kirby, his friends, his enemies, and other parts of Dream Land are launched out of the vortex. We see them begin to slowly shrink as they fall through the atmosphere. Meta Knight tries to fly back into the vortex, but the Halberd comes out and crashes into him, forcing him down. King Dedede, spotting his hammer, tries to float toward it, but is suddenly hit by one of his Waddle Dee servants. We also see Whispy Woods come out, pulled from its roots. Numerous Kirby enemies are seen clinging to it. An extremely shrunken Kirby crashes into one of the sidewalks of the city. When he gets up, a giant cockroach approaches him. Unfortunately, due to Kirby's shrunken size, he does not have the power to inhale the cockroach. So instead, he hops onto the cockroach and holds onto its antennae. We now see the 2.5D gameplay, The cockroach rams straight through various enemies, with Kirby on its back. Kirby hops off of the cockroach, who walks away. Kirby spots a sewer lid and pulls it open, before jumping in. In the sewers, Kirby finds a wet music book on the ground. He grabs it, and an inventory menu opens, showcasing the music book in his inventory. Kirby gets out of the sewers and finds a saxophone hovering above him. He jumps up and grabs it. A new enemy that resembles a Wester, but with a gray fedora and tie instead, walks toward Kirby. Kirby inhales him but gains no copy ability, but instead gains a hat in his inventory. The game opens up a crafting menu and Kirby puts the hat, music book, and saxophone together to craft a new copy ability: The Musician ability. Kirby can play notes that damage enemies. One of the moves has Kirby playing the Kirby Star Allies theme from the previous game, sending notes flying all around him. This drops the ability, however. Kirby keeps running across the sidewalks of the city before completing the level and waving goodbye to the camera, as the trailer ends." And that was our trailer. As you can see, Kirby World Tour introduces a new feature: Crafting. Find materials and you can craft new copy abilities and other items! You can store and even upgrade these items to increase their power. Additionally, levels are more interactive, with a variety of options to get through levels. You can pull open sewer lids to take alternative routes, ride cockroaches, and more. Other cities all around the world will also be in the game. Las Vegas, Rio de Janeiro, Egypt, London, and Tokyo are just a few of the cities you can explore in Kirby World Tour! Another change in Kirby World Tour is your enemies' health. Regular enemies are no longer killed so easily, and all of them have a different amount of health. Some enemies can now take more hits than others, while some are immune to certain attacks, such as Chilly not being affected by the Ice ability. Gameplay screenshot Day 3 Super Mario Wild West A unique combination of platformer, shooter, and action RPG! Introducing Super Mario Wild West! Bowser and Bowser Jr. have formed an alliance with familiar villains of the Mario franchise, and have kidnapped Princess Peach yet again. But it isn't smart for Mario to go alone this time. He's going to have to form a squad to get to Peach. In Super Mario Wild West, there are two AI companions at your side, who will follow you and help you attack enemies and collect coins and other items. You can switch to these companions to control them, as each character has different perks required to defeat certain enemies or get through certain obstacles. Super Mario Wild West also introduces weapons. Each playable character uses a different weapon. For example, Mario uses a revolver that fires energy shots, while Luigi is able to throw bottles with acidic drinks in them. These weapons can be aimed and fired. Additionally, these weapons can be affected by power-ups. For example, if Mario collects a Fire Flower, his revolver will fire fireballs rather than energy. All weapons have infinite ammo but may have to cooldown if used too many times at once. There are also new weapon-based moves for all characters. Dodge rolling is an example and is great for shootouts and avoiding enemy attacks. Additionally, you can boost yourself with your weapon's recoil, although this is difficult to pull off. Now, let's take a look at some of our playable characters/companions. Mario NOTICE: Mario's art is not made by me, but by Nintega-Dario on DeviantArt. This image is temporary until I can make one. Mario is a ranged fighter who can put up a fight in any situation and has no real advantages or disadvantages. Utilizing a combination of stomping, jumping, and shooting is key to mastering Mario. Luigi Luigi is able to jump high and lob short-ranged drink bottles, which create a damaging puddle of acid on impact. This puddle damages enemies that walk into it until it disappears. Yoshi Yoshi is a melee fighter and is better for close-range combat, especially with melee enemies. He has both fast speed and high jump to make up for his lack of range. Now that we've seen a few of the playable characters, here's our trailer for Super Mario Wild West. "We see train tracks in the middle of a desert. Suddenly, an old train starts chugging down the tracks. We see Mario and Luigi, in their outfits, staring out of one of its windows, gazing at the vast desert outside. The screen turns to black and then changes to a shot of Bowser lying unconscious on the Moon. The screen turns to black again and then changes to a shot of multiple airships circling Princess Peach's castle. We see Bowser Jr., wearing a cowboy hat, standing on one of the airships. He yells a battle cry and the airships fire at the castle, sending it into ruins. Bowser Jr. heads down in his Clown Car and bests both of the Mario brothers in combat, before tying up Princess Peach and putting her in the Clown Car. not done lol" Day 4 Welcome to Day 4 of our pre- It's not ready yet. SLEO A chilling new survival game! Sizzle A blazing hot 2.5D platformer! Day 5 Welcome to Day 5 of our pre- It's not ready yet. Dim Sun A tasty food-themed action RPG! Midnight: Tales of Darkness A silent combination of platformer and puzzle! Category:Fan11 Showcase